Knight of a Trillion Stars
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: The rewriting of a novel by the author Dara Joy. Kazuma is sent to find out what is causing mystical disturbances in his realm when he is suddenly waylayed by and unknown force and a beautiful woman. However, this woman may be more than she seems...


AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, this was an idea that I had that seemed a good idea at the time wrote it. Since you're reading it after the fact, it probably sucks majorly. Just giving you fair warning. To give you a fighting chance to run away from this, I will warn you that this is a Yu Yu Hakusho Alternate Universe story. It's not a crossover in the dimension-hopping way, but in the complete character replacement way.

To conclude, I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor any books or characters written or created by Dara Joy.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

((Prologue))

_Planet Aviara, Star System Tau Hydra, 5186 m.u._

Kazuma ta'al Raizen gazed at his old mentor with deep sadness and regret. No one really knew the woman's age, but she seemed timeless despite it. For the first time in his rather long memory, Genkai, the ancient one, managed to depict her many years in her wrinkled features. She leaned against the wall near the fireplace with a weariness caused by much hardship and many unbearable decisions, and lines of worry crossed her face in many places they had never been before. Puu, the odd bird-like companion of the sorceress, perched silently on her shoulder. To comfort the old woman, Kazuma put a hand on her arm, telling her that he was still there for her.

"Nothing can be done? You've checked everything over, all the alignments?"

Genkai sighed. "Yes, I'm certain. This is… very disturbing." She shook her head in disbelief, pastel pink waves flowing about her face.

"Can nothing be done, then?" Kazuma asked.

"Not by me. My knowledge cannot extend this far into such an area."

Kazuma sighed. Never once had he heard those words from his teacher, and now he knew that all was lost. "It is hopeless, then," he murmured. "If **you**, the most powerful of us, is powerless…"

Genkai's eyes, pure as rose crystal, flashed darkly and pierced into Kazuma's very soul. "I did not say that."

Kazuma's head snapped up, Genkai now having caught his attention once more. He knew why his teacher spoke like this; she **did** have something else to say, another way to fix this dilemma. "What exactly did you say?"

"I said that **I** could do nothing," the sorceress reiterated. "I never said anything about **you**, Kazuma."

_Here it comes_, Kazuma thought, smiling a bit. Genkai revealed her true intentions slower than an assassin undercover. "What may I do, Master?" In this moment, Kazuma spoke the ancient words of service, and tied himself to his teacher's will. He'd done this many times for Genkai, and here he'd done it again.

"You are going on a quest, Kazuma. Find out what is causing these rifts in space and time. The disturbances on the rim must be stopped."

"The far sector?" Kazuma was surprised about this and let it show. Few people attempted such a journey, and fewer survived. It was not the possibility of death that worried him; it was the massiveness of the task. It would be almost impossible to do.

Genkai read his thoughts and smiled cryptically. "For most, but maybe not for you." Kazuma wished he had that certainty; to be honest, he had serious doubts on whether he would complete this campaign. "It's good to have doubts, as they will serve you well when you need them," Genkai stated. "That much I've trained you. But don't let them cloud your judgment either. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. Now come on, you giant. We need to reach the Hall of Tunnels. Your journey begins as soon as we reach it." She took Kazuma's arm and led him through the city to the ancient hall.

()-()-()-()

Kazuma faced the tunnel. It spiraled away from him in a myriad of brilliant colors, pulsing in time. Before he stepped into it, he looked back at his mentor, then gave a smile and a nod as his farewell. Then, he turned back, stepped into the portal, and was instantly swallowed up in the brilliant lights.

"Safe journey, Kazuma," Genkai muttered as she watched her pupil disappear.

Though he did not know how long he traveled or how far, Kazuma knew this; his journey was far from over when he was suddenly yanked out of the space/time continuum.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

AbhorseSabriel87: All right, so, tell me how you like, please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
